Powerful Connection
by DannyFan66
Summary: Niles and CC have a powerful connection...let's see why...set in a slightly alternate universe, so it's not completely in sync with the show. Not all peaches and cream either. Read and Review...please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Nanny.

A/N: Those of us who are fans of Niles and CC, this is just another crazy story about their very strange…connection. Set in a partially alternate universe so not completely in sync with the show. Read and Review please!

**Powerful Connection**

**Chapter 1**

20 years ago:

"Hello, hello!" The pretty young woman practically sang. "You must be Maxwell Sheffield. Sara has told me so much about you. I'm CC Babcock." She extended her hand, Niles took it and they seemed frozen in time. _"Please let him not be Max."_ CC thought.

CC Babcock was a woman in her early twenties. Niles was immediately taken with her. CC had pale blonde hair that was a very straight. In her heels she was just barely taller than Niles. _'"Five feet ten inches tall, I'd guess, without the heels."_ Niles thought to himself. She was beautiful. She had sharp angular features, sparkling blue eyes and a smile that practically lit up the foyer. "Miss Babcock. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Niles, Mr. Sheffield's butler. He's in the office, if you'll just follow me."

"Five nine actually," CC said under her breath.

Just then Sara came in from the kitchen. "CC! I'm so glad you decided to meet with Maxwell."

"Hello, Sara!" The women embraced with genuine affection.

"Niles, CC is my closest friend! We grew up together and went to college together. She's been abroad until just a few months ago. She's an absolutely brilliant financial mind."

"Well…I'm flattered, Sara." CC almost blushed and couldn't decide if it was the butler's eyes on her or Sara's gushing.

"Niles, I'll take CC into see Max." Sara offered.

Niles smiled at the women. "Very good, Mrs. Sheffield, it was a pleasure meeting you Miss Babcock." Niles smiled and thought, _"I guess she's not too terrible."_

"I'll try to be less than terrible." CC tossed off as she and Sara started toward the office. Niles stopped dead in his tracks wondering if he's said it out loud.

"Well, I never thought I'd live to see it." Sara began.

CC's curiosity was obvious. "What's that?"

"Love at first sight." Sara answered.

CC stopped and gawked at Sara. "What?"

"CC, I've known you a very long time. I've only seen that look once. You're taken with our Niles, aren't you?"

CC scoffed at her friend. "Please, Sara, he's the butler, I'm a Babcock." She started toward walking again.

"I don't think he'll hold that against you." Sara quipped and led CC in to meet Max.

After a short interview and a few negotiations, Max offered CC a job as his executive assistant and she accepted.

"Nniiiiiiiiles!" Max bellowed.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Max, I really wish you'd use the intercom. That's why we have them."

Niles came into the office. "Yes, Sir."

"Niles, please pull the car around, I'd appreciate it if you'd drive Miss Babcock to her hotel please." Max instructed.

Niles nodded. "Of course, Sir." Niles headed out of the office to get the car.

After a few minutes CC came out of the office to find Niles waiting in the foyer. "Miss Babcock, are you ready?"

CC couldn't help but be pulled into those deep blue eyes and her thoughts drifted. _"I'm ready to take a bite out of you, that's for sure."_

Niles broke into her thoughts. "Miss Babcock? Are you ready for me to take you home?"

CC's voice was lilting as she stepped closer to him. "Take me wherever you'd like."

Niles eyes got big and he thought to himself, _"Is she flirting with me?"_

Before he could give it much thought she spoke. "Yes…" CC started out the front door.

Niles frowned confused. "Yes, what?"

CC was a little shocked. "I'm sorry…I thought…never mind." CC broke eye contact.

It had been nearly two years since CC started working for Maxwell and she'd already increased the bottom line tenfold. One thing Sara was right about, she was a brilliant financial mind. As for being 'taken with our Niles' CC still denied it at every turn. In fact CC and Niles had taken to tossing insults at each other the way 'regular folks' exchanged pleasantries. Sara said it reminded her of kindergarten.

"Hey Betty Crocker, what did you make for lunch?" CC cackled as she entered the kitchen.

Niles grumbled at her. "I put your kibble in a bowl by the door, how did you miss it?"

Maggie was sitting in the high chair next to Niles and giggled. "CaCa" and pointed at CC.

"Why thank you Miss Margaret, I hadn't thought of that one." Niles tweaked Maggie's nose

CC's eyes narrowed. "Why you little…"

"You little what, CC?" Sara asked as she came down the back stairs into the kitchen.

CC's looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Angel. Maggie looks just like you, Sara. I just didn't realize they learned to talk so early." CC shot a look that said 'I'll get you' at Niles.

"What did she say? I fully expect her first word to be Niles. He's with her more than anyone." Sara offered. "What'd you say, Maggie?"

Maggie didn't disappoint. "CaCa!" And again she pointed at CC, who tried desperately to smile, while Niles stifled his laugh.

"Awww…and you were worried that she wouldn't like you…" Sara started and CC glared at her. "Uhm…being mean to Niles all the time. Has she finished eating Niles?"

Niles nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Sheffield. I can change her and put her down for a nap now if you'd like."

Sara checked her watch. "Well, I was going to do it, but I have that meeting with the charity committee at the club. Thanks, Niles."

"It's a pleasure, Mrs. Sheffield." Niles lifted Maggie out of the high chair and carried her up the back stairs well observed by Sara and CC.

Sara turned and caught CC smiling as Niles left with the baby. "He'd be a great husband and father, CC, if you'd look past his 'station' as you call it."

"Sara, really I thought you'd finally realized that's never going to happen." CC turned and left her friend standing in the kitchen.

Sara shook her head and left through the back door.

Another three years passed in the Sheffield house. Maggie was sitting on the counter watching Niles make her a batch of chocolate chip cookies. "When's Mommy and Daddy comin' home, Niles?"

"Well, Miss Margaret, I imagine they'll be walking in the front door any minute with your new baby brother." Niles smiled at his young charge.

"Where's CaCa?" Maggie whispered to him.

Niles smiled. "Now, Miss Margaret, your mother told you that it's not nice for you to call Miss Babcock by her first name." Niles leaned in. "I think she's in your father's office.

"She's gonna hate there bein' another baby in the house." Maggie reached her arms to Niles for him to lift her off the counter.

Niles lowered Maggie to the floor just as Max called from the foyer. "We're home! Maggie! Niles! CC! Come and meet Brighton."

"Yeah! They're back!" Maggie took off into the den followed by Niles and CC came in from the office to find Max and Sara with a sleeping, blonde headed baby in her arms.

Sara bent down for Maggie to see Brighton a little better. "Well, Maggie, what do you think of your baby brother?"

"What a little dweeb," Maggie said softly and touched his head.

All four adults were shocked. CC smirked, Niles tried to contain a burst of laughter, Sara tried to think of something to say and Max knelt down and spoke. "Maggie, Sweetheart, where did you ever hear such a thing?" Max spoke softly and then glanced at Niles and CC who looked back at him innocently.

"That's what Sharon next door calls her little brother." Maggie gently rubbed Brighton's head. "But her brother isn't this cute."

The adults nodded in sudden understanding. "Well, Honey," Sara started. "Let's not call Brighton a dweeb for a little while then, ok?"

"Ok, Mommy." Maggie watched as Sara handed the baby to Niles. "I missed you, Mommy. Niles read me our bedtime story, but he doesn't do the voices as well as you do."

Sara smiled at Niles then quickly glanced at CC. "Well, it's the accent, Maggie. And Niles' voice is a lot lower than mine."

"Shall I take Master Brighton up to the nursery, Mrs. Sheffield?" Niles asked. "He smells a little…ripe."

"Thanks, as always, Niles." Sara touched Niles' arm gently. "That would be great. I'm going to take Maggie here up to her room and read her bedtime story then I think she and I will take a little nap."

CC had moved closer and watched Niles who seemed so natural with a baby. "He's a beauty, Sara. May I, Niles?" CC reached for Brighton.

Niles put Brighton in her arms and he immediately started to cry. Niles felt genuinely bad for CC and it showed in his face, which didn't go unnoticed by Sara. "I think he's just a little uncomfortable, messy diaper." Niles wrinkled his nose as CC handed him the baby.

"Yeah…that's probably it." CC turned and walked back into the office.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Sheffield." Niles looked after CC. "I didn't mean to upset her."

Max laughed. "Oh, Niles…you always mean to upset her." Max shook his head and went into the office.

Sara took Maggie's hand. "Don't worry, Niles, CC will be just fine. It's not your fault. And pay no attention to Max." Sara started up the stairs with Maggie.

"Well, Master Brighton. I suppose you just broke your first heart. If only I hadn't helped you to do it." Niles looked off toward the office again, turned and took Brighton upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Nanny.

A/N: Those of us who are fans of Niles and CC, this is just another crazy story about their very strange…connection. Set in a partially alternate universe so not completely in sync with the show. Read and Review please!

**Powerful Connection**

**Chapter 2**

More years passed and the insults and name calling continued. Sara often stood and watched them and wondered if she should say something. Scream at them. Lock them in a room until they told each other how they felt or one of them was dead, whichever came first. But instead she just stood by and watched, respecting their wishes that she say nothing.

Brighton and Maggie sat at the kitchen table having a snack and Niles was starting his dinner preparations. "What do you two think your mother would like for dinner tonight?" Niles asked the children.

"Ice cream." Brighton answered impishly.

"You're such a dweeb." Maggie tossed at Brighton. "Niles, do you have time to make lasagna? You know Mom loves it!"

Brighton made a nasty face. "Zanya? Blech! I think Mom wants hamburgers and French fries."

Niles smiled at the only Sheffield boy. "Well, I suppose I could prepare lasagna and then after your parents get home with Miss Grace I could just ask you mother what she'd like."

CC strode through the kitchen door. "Hazel…can I get a cup of coffee?"

"I don't know. Give it a shot and I'll spot you." Niles stood at the ready next to the coffee maker. Maggie laughed and Brighton stole one of her cookies. Niles winked at the children then looked back at CC._ "If the children weren't here I'd tell you exactly what I want!" _

CC gazed at Niles. "Don't let the kids stop you," CC let slip out quietly. She just couldn't help it when he wore his charcoal suit and royal blue tie. That same suit or at least it looked exactly the same as the suit from her first day at the mansion.

Niles looked at her in near shock. "Excuse me?"

CC didn't get to respond before they heard the call from the foyer. "We're home!" Sara called as she and Max came in with their newest bundle of joy.

"Mommy!" Brighton and Maggie called together and ran out of the kitchen leaving Niles and CC in an odd staring match.

"We'd…uh…better go." CC managed to get out in an uncharacteristically nervous manner.

Niles looked as if he was ready to pounce. "Yeah…better go." Niles waited and followed CC into the foyer to meet the newest little Sheffield.

When Niles and CC arrived in the foyer there stood Max and Sara both bent down so that Maggie and Brighton could look at little Grace. Grace didn't seem to like the attention since she was wailing, rather loudly.

Niles smiled. "Well, at least we know her lungs work."

"May I?" CC looked at the tiny screaming face and her heart melted.

Sara glanced at Niles. "Uh…sure CC. Give it a shot." CC took little Grace and she stopped screaming, but still whimpered a little as CC bounced her lightly. "Gracie, I want you to meet the other member of the family." CC carried Grace over to where Niles stood and held the baby up to 'see' Niles. "This is Niles, but you can call him Hazel." Grace stopped whimpering and everyone swore she actually cooed.

Sara looked at CC and Niles standing no more than an inch apart looking down at Grace and couldn't help but think it was a picture of the future. She nudged Max, "Look at them."

Max smiled slightly. "It would take Grace to quiet the two of them." Max whispered.

CC whispered. "She's beautiful."

Niles looked at CC and thought. _"We would make beautiful babies."_

"What?" CC whispered and turned to look at him.

"I didn't say anything." Niles nervously looked back at Grace and then at the other children. "Up to your rooms, children, give your mother a little room to get settled." Niles looked at Sara. "What would you like me to prepare for dinner, Mrs. Sheffield?"

Sara looked a little sad at the lost moment between her two friends. "Oh, I'd just love lasagna, Niles. Do you have enough time to get it together?"

Niles laughed. "It's ready to go in the oven. Miss Margaret was certain that's what you'd ask for."

"What did Brighton suggest?" Sara took Grace back from CC.

Niles smirked when Grace started fussing a little. "Ice cream." And he headed into the kitchen.

"That sounds like Brighton." Max shook his head. "CC is there anything that needs my attention?"

CC continued looking at Sara with Grace. "Just you're family." CC sighed and added. "I can handle the business for a few more hours, Max." CC left them and went into the office.

"Take Gracie, Max. I need to talk to CC a minute. I'll be right back." Sara went into the office. "CC…can I ask you something?"

CC didn't look up. She knew that tone of Sara's. "You can ask…"

"It's happening again, isn't it?" Sara dropped flatly as she sat next to CC on the love seat.

CC still didn't meet her gaze. "I don't know what you mean."

"The hell you don't," Sara said.

Now CC looked up at her friend. "Sara, Really. I don't know what you mean."

"Chastity Claire Babcock, don't pull that crap with me. We've known each other too long." Sara wasn't going to let up.

"Sara, I can't explain it. I'm not even sure I want to. It…it scares me a little." CC confessed.

Sara put her arm around CC. "Chas…I was there, remember? The very first time it happened. You have to try to remember. Together we can figure it out. It shouldn't be scary, it's amazing."

"It was too long ago. I've pushed it away for so long. It only happens occasionally now, when I let my guard down or if I'm really tired or something. And even then it's only…" CC just couldn't bring herself to say it.

Sara could. "It's only Niles."

"What's only Niles?" Max asked from the door to the office. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart, but I think Gracie is hungry and I can't help her with that."

Sara stood and put her hand on CC's shoulder then looked up at Max. "No I don't suppose you can. I'll take her up to the nursery." Then she looked back at CC. "We'll talk later, CC."

CC nodded and went back to her contracts. "I can handle things in here, Max. Go with Sara."

"Are you sure, CC? You've been working so hard lately, I feel like I'm shirking my duties." Max smiled at her. He knew he'd never have done so well so quickly without CC. He owed her a lot.

"Go…I'll be fine. If I need anything, I'll call Niles." CC smiled at him and he left.

CC sat with her thoughts for a moment. "I wonder…" CC closed her eyes for just a few moments when Niles came into the office.

"Miss Babcock, I thought I'd check and see if you'd like some tea?" Niles asked rather politely.

"Yes, Niles, I was just thinking I'd like some tea very much." CC tried to be equally polite.

"I'll have it to you in just a few minutes." He gave her his best butler nod and left the office.

"It's worse than I thought." CC went back to her contracts.

* * *

Grace was nearly three now and Sara had just put her to bed for the night. The snow was falling but she'd promised the committee that she'd drop some forms and papers off at the children's center before the weekend. She was just headed out the door when Max stopped her.

"Sara, I don't feel good about you going out in this weather. Let Niles go, he's a more experienced driver and had special training." Max held her close.

Sara smiled at her simple Max. "Don't be silly, Max. I'll be fine."

"Please, Sara, I've only ever had a feeling like this once and I was right." Max explained.

Sara seeing she'd have to listen to his story. "Tell me this story, MAx." They sat on the sofa and Max relayed the tale.

"We were on holiday here in America. Ocean City, Maryland. I was about eight years old. My father had a business associate he needed to meet with so it all worked out. Niles and I were sitting near the water and he was helping me build a sand castle, complete with a moat. I told him I wanted water for the moat, he said in half an hour the tide would come in and fill it anyway. I whined at him I wanted it right away." Max was becoming visibly upset. "I told him that he was supposed to do whatever I wanted. To get me whatever I wanted because he was my…" Max sighed heavily. "…my servant. It was the first and last time I've ever called him that."

"It's alright, Honey." Sara was concerned for Max.

Max blew out a breath. "I fussed a little more and finally he took the pail and headed toward the water. He was bent over filling the pail for me when a big wave hit and knocked him over. I laughed at first until I saw it was pulling him out into the water." Max's eyes were tearing at the memory.

"Oh my God, Max, what did you do?" Sara asked.

Max's breath got caught in his throat. "Nothing. I froze. Niles could swim like a fish. That's the only reason we were even allowed near the water. But he'd been caught off guard and the tide was rough and it was pulling him further and further and I…"

"It's alright, Max. Niles is fine, just calm down." To Sara, this all seemed too familiar.

"I don't really know what happened. I just remember the two life guards running into the water after him and pulling him out. They did CPR and put him in an ambulance. I remember, there was a little girl, about my age, standing next to the ambulance. She touched Niles' hand as they loaded him into the back. I only remember because she fainted. When my father was dragging me off to the hospital I overheard someone say the little girl told the life guards she heard a boy calling for help in the water. That was the strangest part."

"Max…why was that strange?" Sara asked.

Max turned to face her, calmer now. "I was nearest the water when Niles went in. I didn't hear him yelling. When I asked him about it later he said he wanted to call for help but there was too much water."

Sara stood up with an odd look on her face. "Alright, Max. I won't go anywhere tonight. But neither will Niles. I'll take the papers over to the children's center tomorrow."

Max stood and hugged her. "Thank you, Sweetheart. Why don't you go check on the children? I feel like a little snack."

"Tell Niles I love him too." Sara winked at Max and left the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Nanny.

A/N: Those of us who are fans of Niles and CC, this is just another crazy story about their very strange…connection. Set in a partially alternate universe so not completely in sync with the show. Read and Review please!

**Powerful Connection**

A few more years have passed over the Sheffield house. Sara didn't go out that night, but later in the month when something came up at the last minute she did go out, in the snow. On that terrible night, the lives of those who lived in the Sheffield house, and two very special women who didn't… changed forever.

Niles picked up the phone that dreadful night. "Sheffield residence, how may I help you? Yes, it is, I'm sorry, Mr. Sheffield is unavailable. I'm the butler, Niles. Sir, if you'll just tell…" Niles voice faded but him mind reeled. _"Oh, God no, not Sara."_

CC's head popped up from where she sat in the office. She practically ran into the den just as Niles replaced the receiver. "What happened to Sara?" Niles looked at her in near tears confused at her question. "Niles! What happened to Sara?"

"I need to get the children. You call Max…Manhattan General." Niles turned and ran up the stairs.

Niles, CC and the children arrived at the hospital before Max; and Niles asked CC to deal with the doctor so he could stay with the children. Maggie and Brighton understood what was happening but Grace was scared by their crying and clung to Niles.

CC joined Niles just outside of the room. "The doctor says they've done everything they can that the damage was…" CC was very near falling apart. "…extensive. I'm going to go see her. How do you want to…the kids." CC's tearing eyes only served to further break Niles' already breaking heart.

"I'll take them in if Max doesn't get here in the next five minutes. You go now." Niles eyes glistened, but he held his tears at bay.

CC opened the door and found Sara to be conscious. "Sara? Oh, Honey. Are you in pain? Do you need the doctor?"

"Chastity, you have to listen to me. I don't have much time." Sara's voice was barely above a whisper. "That day at the beach…it was Niles. The boy, you saved…you heard him in your thoughts even then…it was Niles."

"Later, Sara…later. What do you need? What about…the children?" CC didn't want to fall apart.

"I want to see them." CC stood, but Sara grabbed her hand. "Take care of him, Chas…Max, the children…Niles too, they need you." Sara drifted off to sleep as Max flew in the door.

"Is she?" His voice was barely audible.

CC shook her head. "She's asleep. You'd better get the children; they should be able to say good-bye, Max."

"No!" Max was short with CC for the first time she can recall. "I don't want them to see her like this. Please, CC…leave us…"

CC touched his shoulder for a moment and left the room. When she got out to the hall Gracie was crying for her Momma and Brighton and Maggie looked shell shocked. Niles was distraught and CC just didn't know what to do. Max came out of the room and asked a passing orderly where the chapel is. "Niles, you should go see her, CC can stay with the kids."

"Sir, the children should say…" Niles started.

Max cut him off. "No, not like that." Max left them and headed to the chapel.

CC looked at Niles. "Take the children in and let them say good-bye, Niles." Niles frowned at her.

His thoughts betrayed him to her again. _"He doesn't want them to see her…"_

"I don't care what he wants. You can honor his demands or Sara's wishes." CC looked at him through tearing eyes.

Niles looked at her in a completely different light. _"You're amazing."_ Niles thought. "Come along children; let's go see your mother."

Niles took the kids into the room and CC practically collapsed into a chair. "You're pretty amazing, too, Niles. But what are we going to do now?"

* * *

It was the most terrible day of their lives and then more followed. Max was distraught and inconsolable for nearly a year. If CC hadn't been on hand, he'd have lost the business. If Niles hadn't been there, the children wouldn't have survived. Slowly the family started to live again. Baby steps, there were a lot of baby steps. Niles and CC were a team working seamlessly at first. Then as everyone else came out of the cloud that hung over the house, Niles and CC seemed to get lost in it. Neither of them really had a chance to deal with Sara's death. Now, it seemed they were taking that fact out on each other. Especially after Fran arrived, she was just what they all needed. It didn't take long for her to ingratiate herself into the family. The children needed to feel loved and cared for. Max needed to see that he could feel again. Niles finally had a confidant. And CC finally had a new mission.

It wasn't long after Fran arrived that CC realized her mission wasn't keeping Fran from Max, but delivering her on a silver platter to Max, only not in the terribly obvious way that Niles had made it his mission to do. As Fran's attention to Max grew so too did CC's 'advances'. CC decided that while she would do her best to fulfill Sara's wishes, there was the matter of her happiness that Sara made her promise about too.

Max mentioned working late in the office and CC had already heard about Niles and Fran talking about her rendezvous with her pen pal 'Lenny'. It wouldn't take much for CC to convince Max he should accompany Fran on her 'date'.

"So, Max. I hear that Nanny Fine is meeting up with her pen pal tonight." CC tossed out.

Max didn't look up. "Yes, Lenny. They're meeting at the Rainbow Room."

"Well, let's hope he sweeps her off her feet and she never comes back." CC laughed her deep throaty laugh.

"CC…what makes you think he could do that?" Max finally looks up.

CC shrugged. "Well, he's been trying to get together with her for a long time. It's not like she's been chasing him and he's been avoiding her."

"Hmmm, yes…I see your point." Max stared off for a little bit. "We're still working late here aren't we?"

"You did say you wanted to get these contracts finished." CC dropped flatly and let her thoughts run. _"That means I'll have a chance to run my little experiment on Niles." _

* * *

Later that night, CC came in the front door just as Max and Fran were leaving. CC smiled as she thought, _"God I have good timing."_

Niles looked at her in that strapless dress. _"Dear God you're beautiful."_

CC smiled and let it go. "I'll be in the office, Merry Maid. I'll let you know if I need anything."

"_I'd like to show you what I need."_ Niles thought as he headed back into the kitchen.

CC's eyes got big and she fanned herself. "My, my, Niles." She whispered quietly.

Once CC had the 'room' ready she stood and 'sent' her message. Then just stood and thought for a minute. _"I can hear him so clearly. He must sense something." CC_ heard the door open and sighed to herself. Knowing full well it was Niles she spoke. "Maxwell, Darling…is that you?"

* * *

It wasn't long after they shared that heated and passionate kiss in the den that CC planned the trip to Boston for the weekend. She came in and asked Niles to keep an eye on her bags.

As he stood there staring at her 'bags' he thought, _"I wonder what she'd do if I blew in her ear like that night we played chicken."_

Niles followed CC out the door and while they were still in the vestibule she stopped and turned. He nearly crashed into her. "You wanna blow in my ear now?"

Niles looked at her like she was insane. "What? No!"

"Chicken." CC smirked and got in the limo leaving Niles wondering what just happened.

Not long after that infamous weekend to Boston when Gracie threw up egg salad all over CC's favorite 'classic and timeless' blazer. Niles spent an entire months pay getting her a duplicate when he couldn't get the stain out. He didn't tell her that…but then…he didn't really have to now did he?

* * *

A few months later CC had that big blow up with Max about her wanting full partnership. Everyone, except Max, realized CC more than deserved to be full partner. Niles was beside himself without his little playmate. But it wasn't long before he growled into her ear, "Welcome back."

That night after Fran's 'Marvin Hamlisch' look alike teacher left, Niles clicked on the TV to watch a little Nick at Night. He just loved 'Gilligan's Island'. He fell asleep on the sofa and woke up hours later with a very stiff neck. He trudged off to bed knowing he'd pay for it in the morning.

The next day Niles dealt with the stiff neck all day. Finally he found himself sitting at the kitchen table. Max, Fran and the children were out at a movie and CC was in the office going over contracts. Niles let out a sigh and rolled his head in a vain attempt to loosen his neck muscles. _"Oh God, I need a massage in the worse way."_ Niles thought to himself.

CC walked into the kitchen and around the table until she stood behind him. She dropped the contract she'd been reading on the table and placed her hands on either side of his neck as if she'd done it all her life. "Geez, Niles, you've got a knot in here as big as your fist."

"Miss Babcock, what are you doing?" Niles couldn't move and he didn't really want to, but he was a little shocked.

She continued working the muscles in Niles' neck. "You needed a massage. I've had more than enough to learn a thing or two. So just sit still."

Niles' eyes voluntarily closed. After a few moments a soft moan escaped his lips. CC smiled unnoticed as she stood behind him. Niles' eyes popped open and he waited to see if she'd heard his body's announcement of what she did to him thinking, _"Please, God I hope she didn't hear that."_

"That seems to have done it. No more knot. Feel better?" CC asked feigning ignorance.

Niles tilted his head to either side. "Yes! Thank you, Miss Babcock. That was amazing."

"Well, Benson, don't get used to it. I'm off my game today." CC tossed off as she leaned over Niles' shoulder and grabbed the contract off the table. Her breasts brushed against his back making her skin tingle and causing the heat to rise in his face.

Later that afternoon CC called from the foyer. "Niles…" She waited for a response.

Niles came in from the kitchen. "Yes, Miss Babcock?"

"I have to head to the theatre. The set designer is having a little hissy fit, nothing the Bitch of Broadway can't handle though. Let Max know if he asks would you?" CC buttoned her coat.

Niles scowled. "I can't believe you referred to yourself like that."

"Actually, I like it. It makes me feel like one of the big boys." CC shook her shoulders.

Niles made a mental note. _"I wonder what makes you feel like a woman?"_

"You do," CC said softly.

Niles frowned at her. "I do?" Their eyes met.

"Uh…huh." CC finally broke their gaze and left the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Nanny.

A/N: Those of us who are fans of Niles and CC, this is just another crazy story about their very strange…connection. Set in a partially alternate universe so not completely in sync with the show. Read and Review please!

**Powerful Connection**

"Hey, Miss Babcock, where's Niles?" Fran asked as she came down the back stairs.

"He had to go pick up Brighton, he missed his ride. Why?" CC asked.

Fran had the phone and was already dialing. "We're ordering Chinese and I'm not sure what he wants."

Fran started talking to Mr. Wong. CC closed her eyes for just a minute. "Fran…" This use of her first name got her attention quickly.

"Yes, Miss Babcock?" Fran asked with caution.

"I'd like the Moo shoo pork and fried wonton and get Niles the chicken lo Mein and crab Rangoon." CC instructed.

Fran just looked at her for a second. "Uh…ok. Yeah, Mr. Wong, add to that a large Moo shoo pork, fried wontons and a large chicken lo Mein and crab Rangoon. Ok, thanks." Fran hung up the phone. "I hope you're right, Miss Babcock, Niles has never ordered lo Mein before."

About fifteen minutes after Fran placed the order Niles and Brighton walked in the back door. Brighton walked right up the back stairs and CC didn't even notice them. She was wearing head phones and following along in a score of some sort.

Niles stepped up quietly whispered in CC's ear. "Boo!" The warmth of his words on her neck made her flush and feel dizzy. CC sat very still for a moment clearing her head. "Are you ok?"

CC nodded that she was, stopped the music and removed the headphones. "Fran ordered Chinese. So you're off the hook for dinner."

"I hope she didn't get me the General Tao's chicken again." Niles groaned.

* * *

It wasn't another fifteen minutes and the Wong's delivery boy arrived with their food. CC paid the boy and helped Niles carry everything into the dining room. "Order up folks." CC called to the family in the den. "Let's see…" CC started reading off the boxes. "The Family Feast was for the kids, right?" They all nodded. "Moo shoo pork and fried wonton, that's mine, crispy prawns and walnuts is for Fran." CC handed Fran her box. "Max got the orange chicken and fried rice. That leaves yours." CC handed the bag to Niles.

Niles sighed and lifted out the boxes. "Chicken lo Mein and crab Rangoon? Who got me this?" Niles looked at Fran.

"Hey, don't look at me, mista. I was gonna get ya the General's Tao's chicken. That's all Miss Babcock." Fran dug back into her crispy prawns.

"Ok, how did you know that's what I wanted?" Niles looked flabbergasted. "I was thinking about this exact order all the way home."

"I just had a feeling." CC shrugged and took a bit of her Moo shoo pork.

* * *

Everyone finished their Chinese and helped to clean up the mess. Max and Fran were going on a 'date' and the children all had plans of their own, once again leaving Niles and CC to fend for themselves.

"So," CC asked Niles as he finished loading the dishwasher. "What do you usually do on your night off? I haven't seen you in your…element." CC nearly stammered which was not normal for her.

Niles laughed as he clicked on the dishwasher and removed his apron. "Work is my element." He pulled out a chair and sat at the table with her.

"Oh." CC dropped, a little disappointed.

Niles eyes her suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm bored and I thought I'd go slumming and let you show me what the servants in New York do for fun." CC sat stoically but secretly cringed at how terrible it sounded out loud.

Niles just sat and looked at her for a few seconds. _"Is CC Babcock asking me on a date?" _He thought.

"You don't _have_ to think of it as a date or anything." CC fumbled as Niles eyes got big when she nearly word for word repeated his thought.

"_How does she do that?" _Niles grinned with his lopsided smile.

"How do I do what?" CC looked up into his deep blue eyes.

Niles looked back and their eyes locked. "Um…nothing. Never mind." Niles checked his watch. "Give me ten minutes to change and I'll show you what this servant in New York does for fun."

"Deal!" CC grinned at him. "Do I need to change?" Since it was Saturday, CC was dressed casually in jeans and a light sweater.

"I'll grab you one of my sweaters when I change." Niles took the back stairs two at a time.

Niles came down the stairs in short order dressed in well fitting jeans, sneakers, turtle neck and pullover sweater. He had one of his cardigans for CC. He stood over her in her chair. "Ready?" CC looked up into his blue eyes. After a few moments she shook her head. "Sorry. I lost my train of thought."

"Yeah…that's been happening to me too, lately." Niles smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

CC's eyes grew large when Niles pulled into the lot at the ice rink. "The Long Island Ice Rink?"

Niles just smiled and walked her inside. He nodded at the receptionist and headed into the arena.

"Please tell me you don't…figure skate." CC asked carefully.

Niles laughed out loud. "Sit here. I have to change."

CC sat in the bleachers and wrapped her arms around herself. He turned and wrapped his cardigan around her. She smiled at him and he headed to the locker room. CC sat in silence for a short time. She could smell him on the sweater. She breathed in deeply. "Mmmm, I love that smell."

"What smell?" Niles in his full hockey uniform appeared beside her.

"Hot dogs!" CC tried to cover. She eyed him up and down. And she liked what she saw. CC shook her head out of the cloud. "Hockey? You play ice hockey?"

"I try. Well, me and the rest of the servants." Niles winked at her and headed out to the ice.

"Don't believe him." The voice came from just behind her. "Niles one of the best forward's in the Association's league." A player dressed like Niles continued out onto the ice.

CC watched as this man, who she thought she knew so well, played hockey. He hit and got hit, made shots and missed shots. After their practice, when he met her at the ice's edge he looked ten years younger. His face was flushed from the exertion and his blue eyes shone like a kids on Christmas morning.

"Did you have fun?" CC asked him nearly laughing at his boyish grin.

"Very much! Now it's your turn." Niles growled and waggled his eyebrows.

Niles changed out of his uniform, showered and dressed while CC begrudgingly got fitted for a pair of ice skates. Niles found her waiting on a bench just outside the locker room. "Having second thoughts?" He asked her.

"I didn't give it a first thought." CC looked up at him in his faded jeans, turtle neck and pullover sweater. He still wore his hockey skates, but she expected that, and she was still wearing his cardigan.

"Come on. You're telling me you've lived in New York all these years and you've never skated?" Niles smirked.

CC stood up very carefully. "Not on the ice."

"Good, then I have the advantage." Niles took her hands in his and led her onto the ice. "It's just like rollerblading…on ice."

"Just don't let go." CC looked up at him again.

"I promise." Niles skated backwards and kept her hands firmly in his own. "See? You're doing great."

"I guess it isn't too bad." Her words were still lingering on her lips when she 'toed' a little too deeply and tripped right into Niles' arms taking them both down to the ice. CC lay on top of Niles with her hands on his chest. "Oh my gosh, Niles, are you ok?" CC was so embarrassed she could barely look at him.

Niles loved that little girl look she'd get he thought to himself. _"I wonder if I should kiss her."_

"Yes!" CC whispered softly.

Niles was caught off guard; which is no small feat when you are lying under a beautiful woman on a giant ice cube. "What?"

CC leaned in close and practically moaned. "Yes…you should kiss me."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Nanny.

A/N: Those of us who are fans of Niles and CC, this is just another crazy story about their very strange…connection. Set in a partially alternate universe so not completely in sync with the show. Read and Review please!

**Powerful Connection**

The next morning Fran found Niles whistling in the kitchen. "Hey, what happened to you last night?" Fran dipped her finger in whatever he was making. "I came looking for you after Max and I got back to dish and you were nowhere to be found."

"Well, Fran…it was my night off." Niles gave no further information.

Fran scrutinized his face as carefully for any clue as to what he wasn't telling her. "Niles…did you have a date?"

"Fran…don't I usually tell you when I have a date?" Niles didn't answer.

Fran gave Niles the 'Fine Evil Eye'. She'd had to master it after becoming a nanny. "That's not an answer, Mista."

"I don't know what you expect me to tell you, Fran." Niles side stepped her again and thought to himself. _"She's not going to give up. I just know she's going to wear me down. What am I going to do?"_

"Nanny Fine!" CC barked and rushed into the kitchen.

Fran spun around. "What? What'd I do?"

"I don't know, but Max isn't worth a darn today." CC barked at her. "Did you do something…like…like you always do…at the movies?" CC glared at Fran.

Fran stopped and thought for a second. "I don't know what you mean, Miss Babcock. I'd better go check on Max." Fran moved quickly past CC and out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Belvedere, I thought you might need some help so I came to your rescue." CC winked at him. Then she leaned on the counter and dipped her finger in his bowl. "Mmmmm. So, in your free time you play ice hockey. What else should I know about you, Niles?" CC dipped her finger into the bowl again and put it in her mouth slowly removing the chocolate whatever it was.

Niles watched her clean her finger and swallowed hard. "I'm pretty much what you see. No hidden talents." Niles smirked.

CC loved his lopsided boyish grin. "Well," CC leaned in and whispered. "I like what I see. As for hidden talents, I'll have to let you know when I've discovered them."

Niles just looked at her and thought. _"I wonder what that means."_

"It means whatever you want it to mean." CC answered his unasked question…again.

Niles looked at his watch and grinned. "Hey, there's a great vendor in the park at the end of the street, would you like to go get a hot dog?"

CC wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "I don't really like hot dogs."

"What? At the hockey rink you said you loved the smell." Niles reminded her.

CC's eyes got very big. "Oh…that was kind of…a lie."

"Why would you lie about liking hot dogs?" Niles put the batter into the cake pan and slipped it in the oven. CC took advantage of the 'view' it offered her.

"You don't remember it exactly, do you?" CC asked him. Niles shrugged. CC grabbed his arm. "Come here." She pulled him out the back door onto the terrace. "You put your sweater around my shoulders." Niles nodded that he did indeed recall. "You came up behind me and over heard me say I loved that smell. I didn't mean the hot dogs...I meant…your smell, from your sweater."

Niles felt his stomach twitch and laughed a little. "Why not just say that?"

"Really?" CC looked him in the eye. "It was our first…real…date, Niles. I had no idea how you would react to 'I love your smell'."

Niles looked into her eyes. "Kinda like this." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since their 'first…real…date' and Niles and CC had spent most of their 'off' time together. They didn't jump into anything physical too fast. Just the occasional kiss here and there and when their time together would end.

Max's bellow could be heard all the way upstairs. Niles rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket and got down the back stairs to the kitchen as quickly as he could. He was heading out of the kitchen just as Max came through the door. "There you are, Old Man." Max started. "You've got the day to yourself, again. I'm taking Fran and the children to New Jersey for a football game."

Niles looked at Max like he was crazy. "You're what?"

"I know crazy isn't it? But Brighton wanted to see the Giants play so we're off to New Jersey." Max turned to leave. "You don't want to come, do you?"

Niles shook his head. "Noooooo. Thank you, Sir." Niles raised his eyebrow. "American rules football isn't really my thing."

"Alright, have a good day, Niles." Max left him standing in the kitchen.

Niles smiled. "Enjoy the game, Sir." Niles turned and headed back up to his room to change, thinking to himself. _"Wow another day off...whatever will I do?"_ He can back down in his favorite jeans, a royal blue t-shirt carrying his bulky fisherman's sweater incase he went outside. Then he went to the phone. "I wonder what CC's doing today." He whispered quietly to no one. He moved to pick up the phone and it rang. "I wonder what they forgot." Niles answered the phone. "Sheffield residence, how may I help you?" He heard her sultry voice in his ear.

"Hey there, Jeeves, whacha got planned for the day?" CC nearly sang into his ear.

Niles grinned. "How did you know that I'd have the day off?"

"I just had a feeling." CC confessed. "Do you have any plans or can we waste a perfectly good day doing nothing together?"

Niles raised his eyebrow. "Your place or…Max's?" His ears were greeted by her deep throaty laugh and he felt his body warm.

"I'll come there." CC offered.

Niles had that mischievous grin on his face and was glad she couldn't see him. "I look forward to it." Then he realized how that sounded. "I'll…uh…see you soon."

"You sure will…" CC hung up the phone.

That's when the door bell rang. Niles frowned and headed into the foyer to find out who would be ruining his day with CC. He opened the door to find her standing there. "What kept you? Come on. Let's take a walk to the park."

They walked for a short time and found their hands joined and fingers entwined. "Shall we sit for a little while?" Niles asked her.

"Ok…" CC sat and wrapped her arm in his.

Niles sighed. It suddenly occurred to him he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He thought to himself. _"Tell her, Niles. Just say it. 'I love you, CC.'"_

"Really?" CC whispered just beneath Niles's ear where her head rested.

Niles froze. "Really…what?"

CC lifted her head and looked at him. "I thought you said…never mind."

"You do that a lot, you know." Niles chuckled.

"What do I do a lot?" CC joked.

"Answer questions I don't actually ask." Niles explained.

CC's smile faded slightly. "I don't mean to. I'm sorry if it upsets you."

He lifted her chin. "It doesn't." Niles smiled softly. "I'm just curious, that's all."

CC brightened a little. "Actually, I don't understand it myself. Sara's the only other person who knew. She was there the first time it happened, actually. I never told anyone else."

"Tell me?" Niles asked.

CC chuckled. "I was about eight years old. My family used to take a holiday to Ocean City, Maryland ever summer. Sara went with us that year and we were spending the day on the beach. We were burying Noel in the sand and I heard boy calling for help. Well, not so much as heard as…felt." CC slowly recounted her story. Niles's eyes were fixed on her face. "I ran to the lifeguard stand and told them there was a boy who was in trouble in the water. They looked at me funny for a minute and looked out with their binoculars and off they went. The two life guards pulled in a boy maybe ten or twelve years old. What's really strange is afterward. When they were putting him in the ambulance, I touched his hand, he whispered 'thank you' and I fainted. I guess it was all the excitement. It didn't happen again…until I met…"

"Me," Niles said flatly.

CC laughed a little. "Now you're doing it."

Niles shook his head. "No, CC. I mean it was me. I was the boy in the water that day." CC's jaw dropped. Niles's eyes clouded over with the memory. "Max's father had a business meeting and brought the whole family, which meant I had to go and take care of Max. We were sitting near the water and I was helping him build a sand castle, complete with moat. He insisted I get water for the moat right away. It was the only time he's ever called me his…his servant." Niles looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Go on, Niles…please." CC turned to face him.

"I was bent over filling the pail when a big wave hit me and knocked me over. I'm quite the swimmer, but it caught me off guard and it was a rough tide. It just kept rolling me under and pulling me further and further out. I tried to call for help but the water was everywhere. I don't remember being pulled out or anything again until you touched my hand. Somehow I knew you'd saved me. I just didn't know how."

CC wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck. "Everything happens for a reason, Niles."

"Thank you." Niles whispered softly in her ear.

CC felt a little faint again as the warmth came to her cheeks. She put her head on Niles' shoulder. "I really like this park."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Nanny.

A/N: Those of us who are fans of Niles and CC, this is just another crazy story about their very strange…connection. Set in a partially alternate universe so not completely in sync with the show. Read and Review please!

**Powerful Connection**

Niles and CC continued spending their free time together and were for the most part still keeping it secret. Not really on purpose, but it was kind of fun. Max and Fran were growing closer by the day which thrilled Niles and CC both. CC still had to put on her 'chasin' after Max' act to help Niles push them together, but it was working.

Another few weeks of secret dates, walks in the park and visits to the hockey rink had passed when Niles and CC walked down the hall toward her apartment. When they reached the door Niles spoke. "I believe this is your stop."

CC unlocked the door and opened it slightly. She turned, looked up into his blue eyes and smiled. "Thank you for dinner." They gazed at each other until the silence became deafening. CC laughed lightly. "Are you going to ask?"

Niles's lopsided boyish grin appeared and he raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to?"

"I want to be sure it's not just wishful thinking." Her eyes grew dark with her desire for him.

Niles leaned in close to her ear. "It's not just wishful thinking." The warmth of his breath on her neck made her a little dizzy. His lips found hers and they nearly fell through the door.

Niles managed to keep them from falling onto the floor and get the door closed all without breaking the kiss. When their need to breathe was unavoidable Niles broke the kiss and placed little kisses along her jaw line until he nipped at her ear lobe. "Are you sure?" He asked softly.

CC pulled back from him. "Positive." She dropped her bag by the door and led him down the hall to her bedroom. "Do you want anything?" CC asked nervously. Niles laughed softly. "What?" CC questioned him.

"I'm sorry. Do I _want_ anything?" Niles stepped toward her. Without touching her he whispered into her ear. "Just you." CC's eyes slipped closed and she thought she'd faint. Niles caught her as she swayed. "CC! Are you alright?"

"Sorry." They sat on the edge of her bed. "It's not first time that's happened either."

"What do you mean?" Niles was concerned.

"It happened that night we had Chinese and you whispered 'boo' in my ear, then again at the park. And again, just outside the door. Whenever you whisper in my ear…your breath…"

"It's that bad?" Niles kidded her.

CC laughed. "No, silly. Your breath on my neck, your voice in my head," She closed her eyes. "It makes me a little…dizzy." She opened her eyes and looked at him.

Niles was genuinely concerned now. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

CC placed her hand gently on his face. "You misunderstand. I like it. I love it. It reminds me of something Nanny Bobo told me when I was little. 'CC,' she said, 'someday you'll find a man and fall in love.' I asked her how I would know. Do you know what she said?" Niles shook his head. "She said… 'He'll make your head spin.'"

Niles knelt on the floor in front of her. "And I do that?" Niles asked her barely above a whisper.

CC smiled kissed the top of his head. "From the moment we met."

"At the mansion?" Niles looked up into her eyes.

CC took his face in her hands. "On the beach." She brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. She drew him up from his place at her feet and they stood before each other like nervous teenagers. Fearful, excited, uncertain.

Niles saw the love in her eyes. _"I love you, CC." _He thought.

"I know." CC smiled up at him.

"No. This time I want to say it, out loud." Niles stepped a bit closer to her. He lifted his hand to her face and sighed, "I love you, CC."

She felt dizzy at the warmth of his breath and the sincerity of his declaration. "And I love you, Niles."

Niles kissed her neck softly lingering for a moment where it joins her shoulder. A light moan slipped from her lips. CC pulled Niles's shirt from the waist of his jeans. When she'd released each button she ran her hands up his strong chest and around to his equally muscular back. In one swift motion she slipped it off his shoulders. CC ran her hands slowly over his firm chest and placed light feathery kisses there. The curly reddish blonde hair tickled her nose a little, but she liked it. Niles followed suit and lifted the silky pale blue blouse she wore over her head and her hair bounced around her face making her laugh lightly. Niles captured that laugh with his lips and deepened it in short order. CC's hands quickly found the waist of Niles's jeans and unbuttoned them. CC hummed into the kiss. "Mmmmm. Button fly?" She whispered. "Very sexy."

"I'll remember that," Niles said hoarsely as he released her from the confines of her lacy bra. "You're so beautiful, CC." He nuzzled her neck then looked into her eyes and carefully undid the button of CC's slacks slowly sliding the zipper down. A breath caught in CC's throat as Niles's big warm hands painstakingly teased the skin just underneath the waistband of her panties.

"That's just mean, Niles." She whispered against his neck.

Niles laughed throatily. "Mean…me?" Niles deftly removed her panties and slacks leaving her completely exposed before him. He removed his jeans and boxers allowing her to lie back on the bed and wait for him.

Niles joined CC on her bed and kissed her lightly. He hovered above her. Her eyes full of need, desire and love for him. He thought to himself. _"How do I know what she needs?"_

"You're all I'll ever need." CC whispered and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Nanny.

A/N: Those of us who are fans of Niles and CC, this is just another crazy story about their very strange…connection. Set in a partially alternate universe so not completely in sync with the show. Read and Review please!

**Powerful Connection**

The next morning when Max's bellow came up the back stairs it had a categorically different sound. Niles didn't bother to put his jacket on and just grabbed it and tore off down the stairs. What he saw when he got there shocked him…and scared him. Max was standing in the kitchen with two plain clothes officers. _"Come on, why they don't just wear uniforms I'll never know, it's so obvious anyway." _Niles thought. "What's happened, Sir? Where are Fran and the children?"

The taller of the two officers spoke. "I'm Detective Ladd. Are you Niles Brightmore?"

Niles looked at Max and then back at the officer. "Yes. What can I do for you?"

Max looked at his oldest and dearest friend. "Niles…when was the last time you saw Miss Babcock?"

Niles wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. "Why? Has something happened? What's going on, Max?"

"Answer the question Mr. Brightmore." Detective Ladd spoke flatly.

Niles looked at his hands. "Last night. We had dinner and then I took her home. Why?"

The detective took a cold and callous approach. "She was found in her apartment this morning by her maid, Consuela, raped and badly beaten."

Niles suddenly looked sick. He managed to drop onto the chair Max pulled out for him. "Is…is she…"

"She's in a coma at Manhattan General." The detective tried to read Niles' face.

"Are there any suspects?" Niles eyes were a little glazed over.

"So far…the evidence leads to just one." Detective Ladd waited and Max watched his friend.

It took several seconds of stone cold silence before Niles understood. He leapt up from the chair and barked at Max and the detectives. "Who? Me? You can't be serious! You don't believe that I could…"

Max interrupted before Niles could finish. "No, of course not!"

"It's just a matter of the evidence, Mr. Brightmore." Detective Ladd started. "There was skin under her fingernails. And there was…"

"You don't need to say it." Niles stopped him and dropped defeated into the chair. "Yes, I made love to CC, because I love her." Niles looked up at his friend and then at Detective Ladd. "I didn't rape her! And I damn well didn't beat her and leave her so I could come home and make breakfast for my employer and his children."

The detective's phone rang. "Excuse me," He started and stepped away a bit. "Ladd." The detective looked back at Niles and Max. "Uh…huh…right…ok, we'll be right there." Ladd closed his phone and turned back to Max and Niles. "I'm going to need you to come to the station with me Mr. Brightmore."

"Now, wait a minute, Detective…" Max tried to intervene.

Niles stood up. "It's alright, Max. I'll go. You take care of the family and call my attorney, please. Ready when you are Detective Ladd."

* * *

When they arrived at the police station Consuela was just coming out of a room and spotted Niles. She ran to him. "Oh Missa Niles. Is so terrible how Miss CC look. I called police right away."

"Don't worry, Consuela, CC will be just fine. They'll find the person who did this." Niles tried to calm her down.

Consuela noticed then he was in cuffs. "Missa Niles? What's this?" She turned to the detective who held Niles' arm. "You dummy police. Missa Niles, he no do this. He love Miss CC…" Consuela leaned in to Niles and the detective. "Miss CC love him too, but she no say so…crazy woman…" Then Consuela mumbled something and crossed herself. Another officer led her away to sign some papers.

As they led Niles into a room for questioning Detective Ladd removed the cuffs. "Sorry about the handcuffs, Mr. Brightmore, it's standard procedure."

"I understand, Detective." Niles thoughts were on CC. Before the detective could ask a single question there was a tap on the door.

"Excuse me, Mr. Brightmore." Detective Ladd rose and went to the door. There was some mumbling that Niles couldn't understand. "Bring it in here."

A young officer entered with a large tape player on a cart. "How do you want me to do this, Sir? I ran it through all voice recognition programs, it's just to muffled. It's an answering machine tape, used over and over again. Plus they are meant for up close recording. These voices were further away. Not to mention if we don't have the guy on file, it wouldn't fine a match."

The detective looked directly at Niles to gauge his responses. "Does the voice on that tape have an accent?"

The young officer scowled. "No, Sir. Best I can give you is male, well educated, probably wealthy, upper class if you know what I mean."

Detective Ladd saw no fear from Niles. "Play the tape, Andy."

The young officer hit the button. Niles' recognized CC's voice immediately.

"…_I'm sorry you feel that way. But, I'm not changing my mind." CC's voice came out of the speaker._

"_Listen, CC. You're slumming, I get it. I can forgive your indiscretion…really. But you can't really be considering a long term relationship with a servant. That's insane." The mystery voice spoke volumes._

"_Forgive me? For what? I love him. There was never really anything between you and me. The only reason I even went out with you was to make Niles jealous. We're done. Get out." CC's voice was elevated and angry._

"_You're mine. We're not done 'til I say we're done. How dare…" The mystery voice spat out just before the click._

"Where's the rest?" Detective Ladd asked.

The younger officer shrugged. "That's it. The tape ran out. Answering machine tapes last just a minute or two."

"I know that voice." Niles seethed.

The officer looked at Niles oddly. "How could you possibly it's muffled, and…"

"I talk on the phone as part of my job. Not to mention the intercom. That's Chandler Graves' voice." CC was dating him just before we started…" Niles looked at the sheriff. "Can I go now?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Nanny.

A/N: Those of us who are fans of Niles and CC, this is just another crazy story about their very strange…connection. Set in a partially alternate universe so not completely in sync with the show. Read and Review please!

**Powerful Connection**

Niles knocked on the apartment door. "Niles!" Chandler Graves smiled falsely and invited Niles in. "Is there any change in CC's condition?"

Niles stood just in front of the door leaving no exit available to Chandler. "Still in a coma…you beat her up pretty good."

"Excuse me?" Chandler turned to face him. "You're not accusing me of something are you, Niles?"

"Why did it bother you so much that we were together?" Niles asked. "You said she was smothering you. You broke up with her."

Chandler's eyes darkened a bit. "I could tell she was just yankin' my chain. I saw how she looked at you. She barely let me touch her."

"Is that why you…raped her?" Niles tried desperately to stay in control.

"You can't prove that," Chandler grinned slimily.

"Can't I?" Niles grinned. "The police tell me you were smart enough to wear a condom. But …you realize CC's a natural blonde."

Chandler's face fell a little. "I gave her everything she ever wanted. All she ever talked about was you. Sure she was always complaining, or making jokes, but you were always there…just as if you'd been standing between us." Chandler crossed to his desk.

Niles's blood was beginning to boil and he feared what he may do. He kept clenching his fists hoping to remember why he was there. "Why did you rape her?"

"I saw her with you." Chandler turned to face Niles and his eyes were almost black with hate. "I drove there to talk to her about us. I saw the two of you go into her apartment. I waited. I watched. I saw how she looked at you when you left." Chandler's jaw tightened and he spoke through gritted teeth. "I saw the way she kissed you. She was mine! She wouldn't let me touch her and then she screws the help. That was supposed to be me!" Chandler lunged at Niles.

* * *

"Niles!" CC woke with a start that made Fran jump.

"CC! Nurse!" Fran called. "Hurry!" Fran tried to calm CC down. "It's ok, CC. Niles is fine. They know he didn't do this…"

CC interrupted. "No…he's…trouble." CC fell back to the pillow as quickly as she'd sat up. She was unconscious again.

Fran dialed Max as fast as she could. "Max, CC just woke up screaming that Niles is in trouble. I think he may have gone after Chandler."

"Don't worry, Fran. Niles is just fine." Max reassured her and hung up the phone. "Fran was worried about you. She thought you might do something crazy."

Niles smirked. "Who? Me?" Niles waited as the officer removed the wire pack from his back. They smiled when the officer put a handcuffed Chandler into the squad car.

Detective Ladd looked at Niles. "Tell me, Niles, how'd you take him down so quickly?"

"I didn't. He threw himself at me. I moved and he slammed his head into the door." Niles raised his eyebrow. "I'm a lover, Detective, not a fighter."

Max drove Niles back to the hospital. "Fran said CC woke up calling that you were in trouble."

"Yeah…she does that." Niles looked out the window and thought to himself, _"That's twice, CC."_

Max was a little concerned for his friend. "Niles? Are you alright? You seem distracted."

"She's still in a coma, Max. She woke up once for less than a minute. That can't be a good sign." Niles looked at his friend his eyes giving away his deep affection for CC.

"You really do love her. Don't you?" Max smiled.

Niles chuckled. "Like I've never loved anyone."

"She'll be fine. It may take a while. But she'll be fine. At least they think she was unconscious when he…" Max wanted to put his friend at ease.

"Please, Max. I don't want to think about it." Niles was desperately trying to hold on.

* * *

Niles and Max stepped off the elevator to find Fran in the hall just outside CC's room. "Fran, is everything ok?"

"Hi ya, Niles. I just stepped out for the doctor to examine her." Fran broke eye contact. "I'm glad you're alright."

Niles wrapped Fran in a hug. "CC's going to be alright, too. She just needs to rest and recover. That's all. She'll come back to me, Fran. She just has to."

Fran looked at him through teary eyes. "We should head home and check on the kids."

"I'll talk to the doctor. Get some rest." Niles watched as Fran moved next to Max. Then he watched as they walked the short distance and stepped onto the elevator. He turned back just as the doctor was coming out of CC's room. "Excuse me, Doctor. How is she?"

"I want to run a MRI to check her cerebral edema, brain swelling. It doesn't seem to be going down." The doctor handed the orders to the waiting nurse. "Niles, right?" Niles nodded. "Ms. Fine said you are the person who should be making decisions? Is that right?"

"Yes, I have medical power of attorney." Niles answered not believing he heard himself say it.

The doctor continued. "If the swelling doesn't go down we may have to intervene to reduce the intracranial pressure."

"What's that mean?" Niles asked flatly.

"Let's get the MRI results first. Then I'll personally go over all the options with you." The doctor patted Niles's shoulder. "It shouldn't take more than an a few hours."

Niles flew to the nurses' station. "I'm Niles Brightmore. Please notify me immediately when Miss Babcock is back from her MRI." Niles handed the woman his card.

"I'll call personally." The nurse winked at him and left the station. "Thank you." Niles started toward the elevator.

* * *

Niles walked into the police station and asked for Detective Ladd. "Niles…what can I do for you?

"Was the tape enough? Can you hold him…keep him here until his trial?" Niles asked.

"He freely admitted everything. We played the tape from CC's answering machine. It's fortunate that she was recording a new message when he arrived." Detective Ladd tossed out.

Niles nodded slowly. "She told me she was going to change the message because we were going to be away for a few days."

"Graves said someone convinced him we had DNA evidence proving…he raped her." Detective Ladd's voice trailed off.

"I never said that. I just reminded him that CC is a natural blonde. He's not…I guess he just assumed." Niles cell phone rang. He flipped it open, "Niles speaking."

"_Niles, this is Nurse Thompson, Miss Babcock will be back from her MRI in thirty minutes. In case you want to be here." The voice came over the phone._

"Thank you, Nurse Thompson. I'm on my way." Niles closed his phone. "I'm going back to the hospital. CC will be back from the MRI in half an hour."

Detective Ladd shook Niles' hand. "I hope Miss Babcock is better soon.

* * *

Niles stepped out of the elevator and headed to the nurses' station. "Nurse Thompson?"

The older woman turned to face him. "Yes, Mr. Brightmore?"

"Just call me Niles, Nurse Thompson, everyone does." Niles explained.

She smiled. "Then you call me Etta."

Niles nodded. "Could you page CC's doctor, please, Etta?"

"Certainly." Nurse Thomson nodded in the direction of CC's room just as the orderlies came out. "She's back."

Niles nodded and walked into CC's room just as the doctor's name was ringing over the speaker system. "Hey, you," Niles said to the sleeping form before him. He leaned down and kissed her still swollen face. "They've arrested Chandler. You can rest now and get better."

"Good advice." The doctor made his presence known. "Niles, could I speak to you for a moment."

Niles nodded and joined the doctor just outside the door. "Well?"

"The swelling is going down, but not as quickly as I'd like." The doctor wanted to let each bit of news sink in before giving more. "I don't think I'll have to drain off any fluid, but I'd like to medicate her to prevent the waking stages. I believe it's slowing her progress."

"What are we talking about?" Niles wanted to fully understand.

"I want to induce a coma. I realize she's in a partial coma, but I want to prevent her random periods of consciousness. It's too hard on her physically." The doctor waited for more questions.

"Will she…" Niles bit the inside of his mouth. "Will she regain consciousness…later? If you do this?"

The doctor nodded. "I'll run another MRI in two weeks. If the swelling has gone down enough, I'll stop the medication and let the wake cycles return. I can't make you any promises. But she's woken up two or three times already. That's amazing with the amount of swelling she has. Something was pulling her out of it. I imagine that will be the case later as well. Her prognosis is good, that's the best I can give you." Niles thanked the doctor and returned to wait for CC to come back to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Nanny.

A/N: Those of us who are fans of Niles and CC, this is just another crazy story about their very strange…connection. Set in a partially alternate universe so not completely in sync with the show. Read and Review please!

**Powerful Connection**

Max had made arrangements for the entire family to spend the summer in London. Sheffield-Babcock had no shows running now and everyone needed a break. Niles had all the time in the world to spend with CC. Now it would be spent at her bedside.

When the time came for the family to leave, Fran told Niles they took a vote and everyone wanted to stay. Niles told them to go. No sense in them missing an opportunity like a summer in London when no one could be sure when CC would wake up. He'd feel better knowing they were having some fun and being well cared for leaving him free to care for CC.

The family was leaving in the morning and Niles hated long good-byes. He'd arranged for the neighbors butler, David to take them to the airport. He kissed Fran and the girls and hugged Brighton and Max and made them promise to keep in touch. Then he closed the door of the mansion and got in the town car before he thought to look back at the place he considered 'home'. Then he started the car and drove off heading to the woman who holds his 'heart'.

"Niles…" The doctor found him in his usual place beside CC's bed. "I've got the latest MRI results."

Niles stood and met him just outside the door to CC's room. "It's been a very long two weeks. Well?"

"The swelling has gone down considerably. I'm taking her off the medication. Now we'll just have to wait." The doctor smiled. "It's a good sign, Niles." The doctor nodded and left Niles standing in the hall. He made his way back to the chair where he spent his time.

Niles had barely sat down when Nurse Thompson came in and removed the IV bag containing the medication and replaced the nutrition pack. She saw the look of confusion on Niles's face. "This is just a standard nutritional supplement. A girl's gotta eat. Now get some rest…it'll take a while for the meds to work their way out of her system."

Niles shook his head. "I don't want to be asleep if she wakes up."

Nurse Thompson grabbed the blanket from the foot of CC's bed and covered Niles. "You're not going to do her any good if you end up in a bed down the hall. Sleep, I'll wake you in half an hour."

Niles slept and Nurse Thompson woke him as promised. A short time later a familiar form stopped just inside CC's door. Niles was leaning forward his arms resting on his knees he held something in his hand.

"Am I…interrupting?" She asked not sure if she should enter.

Niles looked up from the item in his hand. "Fran?" Niles was in shock. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in London."

Fran walked over and stood next to Niles. "Hey it's been two weeks and it's rained the whole time. I was getting moldy so I thought I fly back fast and see how ya were. What ya got there?" She asked cautiously.

"It's a ring," Niles said rather sadly. "I was going to give it to her on our little get away to the beach, ask her…" Niles didn't finish.

"She's gonna wake up, Niles." Fran assured him.

"I didn't want to waste anymore time…we've known each other…so many years…so much…" Niles's voice trailed off.

"May I see it?" Niles handed Fran the little black box.

Fran opened the box. "Oh, Niles …it's gorgeous. And…big."

Niles chuckled. "I never had anything worth spending my money on before." He accepted the box back from Fran.

Fran saw the sadness behind Niles's eyes. "Here, I brought you some clean clothes."

"Clean clothes? You did laundry?" Niles made a strange face.

Fran laughed. "Nurse Thompson told me you've been wearing those sweats for two days. You don't want to propose smelling like a gym sock." She handed him the duffel bag. "Go shower and change. I promise I'll stay right here."

Niles took the bag and started for the bathroom. "Thank you, Fran."

Fran waited until she heard the shower running. She leaned forward and whispered, "CC…you'd better wake up soon. Niles really needs you. And we really need Niles."

Niles returned from the bathroom in jeans and a black polo. Fran stood up and stepped aside. Still in his stocking feet he padded over to 'his' chair and sat down. "No shoes?" Fran kidded him.

"I'm not going anywhere." Niles smiled. "I have lunch delivered."

Fran let out a sigh and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Take care of yourself, Niles. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Fran…how long are you going to be home?" Niles asked.

"Just for the rest of the week, then I'm back to the old country." Fran winked at him and started out. "I'll be at Ma's if there's any change."

A week had passed since they stopped CC's medication. Fran visited everyday so Niles could take a short walk or a shower, whatever. But she had a flight and was on her way back to London and there had been little change in CC's condition. Niles had fallen asleep in the chair, again. This time he woke to a man's voice.

"Niles…Niles." Stuart Babcock had been unreachable until recently.

Niles stood up. "Mr. Babcock, Sir. I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep."

"No apologies, Niles. You've been here for three weeks. You've got to go home and take care of some things." Stuart tried to be convincing. He knew he would fail. He knew how Niles and CC felt about each other, even without being told.

Niles shook his head. "There's nothing I need to take care of except CC. A friend of mine brings my mail so I can pay my bills. Everything I need is here."

"Niles…you're going to have to give some thought to…" Stuart couldn't finish.

"No, Sir." Niles cut him off and sat back down. "You're her father, Sir, and I respect that. But CC's going to wake up. And I'm going to be here when she does."

After Stuart left, Niles sat in his chair again staring at the ring. "CC. I wanted to do this right. It's been three weeks since…" Niles swallowed hard. Suddenly he was lost in thought, remembering his plan for that evening when they were supposed to arrive in Ocean City.

_After dinner we'd sit down on the rug in front of the fire. I'd pour us a glass of wine and we'd toast something ridiculous like Max winning another Tony. Then I'd kiss you, and tell you I love you, lean in and whisper, "CC, will you marry me?"_

Niles was shaken out of his daydream by the murmur of her voice. "Yes." CC whispered her eyes still closed.

"CC?" Niles asked her still sleeping form. Niles looked up to see Nurse Thompson standing in the doorway. "Did you hear her?" Nurse Thompson nodded. "She said yes!" Niles looked twenty years younger than he did a mere five minutes ago.

"I didn't hear you ask her anything." Nurse Thompson entered the room.

Niles nodded. "She does that. Answers questions I don't actually ask out loud."

Nurse Thompson saw the ring in Niles's hand. "Put it on her finger, Silly."

"Huh?" Niles looked up at the woman.

"She said 'yes' didn't she?" Nurse Thompson winked at Niles and left the room.

"I guess she did," Niles said to the air and slipped the ring on CC's finger.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Nanny.

A/N: Those of us who are fans of Niles and CC, this is just another crazy story about their very strange…connection. Set in a partially alternate universe so not completely in sync with the show. Read and Review please!

**Powerful Connection**

In the next few weeks CC had moments of semi-consciousness. Niles was usually there, but she still hadn't really opened her eyes. Fran called often and Sylvia, of all people, made sure Niles was well fed and had clean clothes. Making sure he slept had fallen upon the shoulders of Nurse Henrietta Thompson, 'Etta' as now nearly everyone referred to her.

"Etta!" Fran nearly sang through the phone to the gray haired woman who had become a member of the family. "Has he slept?"

Etta greeted Fran as usual. "Good morning, Dear. Not much today. He says he's trying to stay on schedule. I have the night nurses watching him and reporting back to me."

"Has there been any change? Has CC woken up yet?" Fran asked concerned for her friend, and the woman they all knew now he loved.

"Not yet. The doctor should be here shortly for his rounds. I'll put you through." Etta could make anyone fell better.

"Thanks, Etta." Fran waited for Niles to pick up CC's room phone. "Hey." Fran scolded into the phone to Niles. "I hear you're not sleeping."

"I sleep at night… Besides, what do I do to get tired?" Niles asked as he brushed a stray hair behind CC's ear.

Fran smiled. "Don't worry, Niles. CC just needed to rest. She'll wake up soon."

"Niles…" The doctor stopped in the door to CC's room.

"Fran the doctor's here, can you call back in an hour or so?" Niles spoke softly.

Fran could hear the hope in Niles' voice. "Sure thing, Scarecrow, love you."

"Me too, Fran." Niles hung up the phone and joined the doctor in the hall. "How is she, doctor?"

The doctor moved away from the doorway just in case CC could hear what they were saying. "Niles, we were running a standard blood panel and I found some interesting results."

"What? Is it bad?" Niles was worried…again.

"CC's…almost six weeks pregnant." The doctor pulled up the hall chair for Niles to drop into. "I can run a paternity test…I…I know she was…raped."

"No." Niles stopped him. "He…wore a condom. It's…mine." Niles face went a little goofy.

"Niles?" The doctor knew there was a question brewing in Niles's mind.

"The meds she was on…will they harm the baby?" Niles asked softly hearing the strange words exit his mouth.

"Not at all." The doctor explained. "They're the same meds we'd have used if we had known she was pregnant."

"CC's 40 years old…I didn't think that…I mean I…" Niles didn't know what he was saying or why.

The doctor smiled at this new expectant father. "It happens more than you'd think. Are you going to be ok?"

Niles's eyes wandered unfocused. "Sorry?" He finally looked up at the doctor.

"I asked if you were going to be ok?" The doctor asked again.

Niles nodded slowly. "I'm going to be a father." Niles's mouth slowly curved into a lopsided grin.

The doctor, feeling a little more confident, now said, "Congratulations, Dad!"

Niles decided it would be best not to tell anyone about the baby until he had a chance to tell CC. He wasn't even sure how she'd feel about it.

That evening just after Etta had taken CC's vitals and checked her IV bag. CC's eyes started to flutter.

"Etta!" Niles called. "Get the doctor I think she's waking up." Etta quickly moved behind the nurses' station and paged the doctor.

"He's on his way. Has she opened her eyes?" Etta asked from the door.

"No. Not yet." Niles leaned in close to CC's ear and whispered. "Wake up, Honey. Please."

CC's eyes fluttered again and slowly opened. She blinked trying to bring her vision into focus. "I told you that makes me dizzy."

Niles smiled as a single tear slid down his cheek. He was so happy at that moment he didn't even bother to wipe it away. Nor did he try to stop the many that followed.

"I hear Sleeping Beauty has woken up." The doctor announced as he entered her room. "Let me just do a quick exam and I'll let the two of you…catch up." The doctor winked at Niles.

Once the doctor was assured that CC was in excellent condition, considering she'd just woken from an six week coma, he left with a few parting instructions. "I'll be back in the morning to run another MRI and a few other tests. For now, don't tax yourself. And I order both of you to get some rest." The doctor and Etta left the couple alone to talk.

"Hey, Babs, you had me worried there for a while," Niles said, smiling at the sight of her shining blue eyes.

"Hey, yourself, Merry Maid." CC smiled back at him. "You look terrible." This honesty elicited a laugh from Niles. "When was the last time you got any sleep?"

"About six weeks ago." Niles leaned in and kissed her softly.

CC brought her hands to his face. "Hey! I don't remember having that before!" CC exclaimed as she waggled the ring on her finger.

"Well, you did say yes. I have a witness." Niles offered. "Even though, technically I didn't ask out loud."

"Oh," CC said a little embarrassed. "Could you ask again? After we go home?"

Her choice of words weren't lost on Niles and he grinned. "Absolutely!"

"Honey…there's something else you won't remember having before." Niles took her hand and kissed her knuckle. He looked into her eyes and said, "CC….we're going to have a baby."

CC said nothing for a moment. "What about…" CC's breath caught in her throat. "… is it…" She tried not to cry.

She searched his deep blue eyes and tried to sense his feelings. Niles smiled at her. "No, Honey…he wore a condom…it's mine."

CC swallowed hard and whispered as her tears threatened to fall, "Are you…happy?"

"Beyond words." Niles kissed her lips. Then they cried…together.

CC made incredible progress. Dr. Bort visited a few times to talk about the rape. CC couldn't remember most of it since she lost consciousness. Dr. Bort thought it was best and said it wasn't worth forcing it. After a week of observation, her doctor decided she could go home, with a few conditions. She had to see him once a week for the following six weeks, and she couldn't be left alone. Niles took her to the mansion and she was in her usual room. Niles promised she'd never be alone again.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Nanny.

A/N: Those of us who are fans of Niles and CC, this is just another crazy story about their very strange…connection. Set in a partially alternate universe so not completely in sync with the show. Read and Review please!

**Powerful Connection**

Niles helped CC down stairs every morning and they sat together in the den or in the office. As she felt better they'd take the short walk to the park and sit on their bench. CC's 'probation' period ended and she was given an appointment to see the doctor after the baby was born for a full exam and follow up MRI. Niles was pretty happy about that too, they had plans to make and renovations to do. Max had offered them the third floor residence at the mansion. He said something about Sara putting it in her will that Niles and CC should have it. Sara never explained how that was supposed to work, but now it's rather clear. The next day they had a special appointment.

Niles sat fidgeting in the chair next to CC while she filled out some paperwork. "Niles, what's got you so nervous?"

"I've never been to an obstetrician before. I've never seen an ultrasound, except the one of Grace that Sara showed me." Niles looked around the office at the other 'fathers' and wondered how much older than them he was. "This doctor is going to think I'm too old to be the baby's father."

"I'm 40 years old, Niles. This is not a typical pregnancy by any stretch of the imagination." CC smiled as Niles continued to fidget.

The nursed called them back. After CC was weighed and had her blood pressure taken they were escorted into the ultrasound room. Niles took the seat provided for 'Dads' as the technician called it, and CC took her place on the table. The technician took the required measurements and asked if they wanted to know the gender of the baby. CC looked at Niles and he left the decision up to her.

"Yes…if you can tell." CC answered with a grin.

The technician said, "Well, you're just through the first trimester so it's early, but if I can get the baby to turn just a little…" The technician tried a few times moving the probe across CC's belly and back but 'Peanut' as the family had come to call him or her wasn't being very accommodating. "I'm sorry. I just can't get a clear look. If your doctor orders another ultrasound we'll try again."

Niles and CC made an appointment for the following month and headed out to the car. They arrived at the restaurant just as the delivery boy was heading out with a huge order. "We're here with the Sheffield's." CC spoke to the hostess.

The couple sat down in the two seats that had been saved for them. "Well," Fran started. "Did you find out if 'Peanut' is a girl or a boy?"

"We tried, Fran." Niles placed his hand lovingly on CC's belly. "But 'Peanut' wasn't feeling very sociable." Niles smiled. "Woah!" Niles looked at CC. "Do you get a lot of that?" He felt it again and his eyes grew large in amazement.

CC smiled sharing in the joy he felt from feeling his child move inside her. "Yeah…lately. More when you talk. It would seem 'Peanut' likes the sound of Daddy's voice."

Niles leaned in and kissed her. "Daddy likes the sound of Mommy's voice."

CC covered his hands which were still on her belly. "Niles, are you coming on to me?"

Niles's eyes grew big. "No." Niles removed his hand from her belly. "I guess I'm still a little worried…about everything." His eyes fell to the placemat.

CC grabbed his hand and whispered. "Niles, don't worry..." Her voice faded and she placed her other hand on her small bulge and thought, _"He's fine."_

Niles's head popped up and he whispered to her, "He?"

Seven Months Later:

They were all gathered together in the den of the mansion. Max stood beside Niles, who looked quite dashing in his white tie and tails. The children sat in the front row. Maggie had the pleasure of holding the newest baby to come to the mansion. At only a month old, Daniel Joseph already looked just like Niles. He had deep blue eyes, wispy reddish blonde hair and a pleasant disposition. Niles and CC planned the service around his schedule so Danny would probably sleep through his parents wedding. But that was just fine with them. Noel and DD sat behind the children. There were other friends of CC's and Niles' in attendance as well. Max flew Niles' parents in on the concord as a gift to the couple. And Stuart was dressed and at the ready waiting for CC to appear at the top of the stairs. When the music began playing, Fran stepped out and started down the stairs. She took her place across from Max and the bridal march started. CC stepped out and began her decent. She wore a cream colored satin gown that was just off the shoulder. Her pale blonde hair was pulled up into a comb and her blue eyes focused on the man who for six weeks sat in a chair by her side waiting for this moment when he would finally take her as his wife.

When the time came for them to exchange their vows Niles and CC's eyes were locked on each other.

"I, Niles Andrew, take you Chastity Claire to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." Niles smiled and winked at his almost wife.

CC sighed. "I, Chastity Claire, take you Niles Andrew to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

The minister blessed their rings and handed CC's to Niles, who slipped it on her finger while he spoke. "CaCa, take this ring as a sign of my unending love and fidelity."

Then the minister gave CC Niles's ring and she too slipped it on his finger while reciting the vow. "Butler Boy, take this ring as a sign of my unending love and fidelity."

The minister spoke to the congregation. "By declaring your vows and the giving of rings you have made your love known before God and this congregation. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Sir, you may kiss your wife." Niles didn't waste a second and kissed CC's lips softly and with great love. The minister spoke his final words. "What God has joined together let no one separate." The words still hung in the air when the loud cry came from the front row.

Niles turned to see his infant son wailing. "Not even you, little man."

The End


End file.
